Warriors path
by Hakurevival
Summary: A refuges from the Mist comes to Kohana not Haku or Zabuza...slight yuri not a lot and has most of the Naruto chars in it! TemariXOC Possible SakuraXOC havn't decided yet....CHECK IT OUT chapter 6 a little long but it will be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

Warriors Path…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…If I do pinch me so I wake up…

A/n the beginning of this story was inspired by a ninjas guide to surviving high school (I don't own that either)…

Chapter 1: A brief family history(note boring but must read sadly?!?!?!?!? I try to make exciting as possible)

Shako Nemuri was a native from the village of the mist. But that's a different story. His parents had thought it was to dangerous to stick around after Shako passed the rough exam to become a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Mist. His parents thought it was ruthless even though his mother and older sister had passed the same exams. So they made a deal with Tsunade to exchange their children to their village.

So Shako Nemuri(14) along with his older sister Sayuri(15) were shipped to the village hidden in the leaves as genin. Shako just happened to be in the same age group as Naruto and was assigned to Shino, Kiba , and Hinata. His older sister who was only one year above Shako was placed in Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lees' group.

The students in Kohona did things differently. In the village hidden in the Mist they went to the academy and that was it. In Kohona they had a school they went to for 2 years to study to become Chunnin. Then they went through another 2 years studying to become advanced Chunnin.

Now for a history on the Nemuri clan. The Nemuri clan is different than most because if a Nemuri woman weds a man of a different clan the man must agree to take the Nemuri name because of the advanced bloodline technique Omni slash which we will learn about later in this chapter. The Nemuri clan has a family branch in each of the five main countries except curiously Kohona. All the families have slightly different moves except for the omni slash.

The main weapon of the Nemuri clan is the sword. Thus leads us to the omni slash. The Omni Slash is a technique were the Nemuri clan member teleports around the battlefield cutting 12-16 enemies at a time in about 2.25 seconds. The way the omni slash really works is that the clan member is moving so fast that time slows down so even if his/her opponent is blocking the place the clan member was initially going to strike he would be able to avert and slash. Though made and mostly used to take out a large amount of enemies many cases have turned up when the Nemuri clan member used it on 1 person which usually turns out to be very…messy.

Now this was the first day of school in the school year and a lonely pair Shako and Sayuri walked to were their newly assigned teams were. The reason they were even allowed to continue being ninja in Kohona was because the Nemuri clan even though they did not have a family in Kohona their clan was renowned and honorable, Tsunade thought to utilize their ability.

"You worry me by dressing like that" Shako said to his sister. "We not to make a good impression looking like a whore won't do it" and then he dodged the incoming slap from her sister. Sayuri was dressed in some khaki short shorts and a tan sleeveless shirt that cut off right above her belly button with a pale complexion and long brown hair also including a sword with an extremely long length of about 12" and a width of 6" that looked comical every time they spared. But not to be fooled she was 3X faster with that huge thing than Shako with his much more conservative katana that he strung around his back. He also wore baggy cargo pants and a jacket that was not zipped up so you could se a plain black t-shirt in the middle he had shaggy blonde hair that came down right above his eyes(sorry just wanted you to know what the characters looked like).

"Listen little brother just because I want some of the hotter women to notice me doesn't mean I'm a whore"

_you sure as hell look like one _Shako thought. they took a turn to a training ground where they found 8 people sitting.

"Ah you must be Sayuri" Gai said as they turned.

"Yes I am" Sayuri said as she looked at the three people sitting next to Gai.

"And you must be Shako" said a soft voice. He looked up a beautiful woman stood next to a tree and three kids sat underneath the shade. "I'm Kurenai and these are my students Hinata." she pointed at a pretty girl with blue hair and large white eyes. "This is Kiba" she pointed at a kid wearing a gray hoodie and a large wolf/dog laying next to him. "And last but certainly no least Shino" she pointed to the last kid who sat silently with sunglasses covering his eyes. His jacket covered his mouth.

_That guy looks serious_ Shako thought _better brake the ice._ "Hi I'm Shako" he stepped forward with his hand stretched out. None of the kids stepped forward to shake his hand back. "Haha cold crowd" he didn't get any laughs. "I'm sorry did I do something" Shako looked around seeing if there was he was doing.

"Listen Shiku or Shokoo or whatever the hell your name is we don't need an introduction…seeing your pussy ass in combat for the first time in combat will be introduction enough" the Kiba said coldly.

"Ok then well seeing that my reception party is over I better get on to school." Shako turned around.

"Wait" Shino said "What's your last name?"

"Nemuri" he said his back still turned. he didn't see it but suddenly Shino and Kurenais' eyes both widened but they stayed silent. "Sister I'll see you at class" he looked to the much more happy reception as she was already laughing from a joke that Lee had told.

"Ok" Sayuri said and she turned back to her group telling story's about her time in the village hidden in the mist.

After Shako turned the corner Shino said to Kiba. "That was not a wise choice…he is probably already advanced enough to be an elite chunnin.

"Really he didn't look so tough" after Kiba said this Kurenai gave him a swift nock to the head.

"Never get that kid to mad at you." Kurenai said.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Because…he will cut you to little pieces" Shino said rather flatly…

Shako was pretty mad as he kicked a stone down the street. People told him that when he was mad he acted like a completely different person not like just mean but evil it was strange because he could feel it to. He looked at a clock 30 minutes till I need to get to class.

Shako hurried to the school 5 minute bell sounded he kept down a hallway completely lost. 2 minutes before the bell rang he found the class "Replication" he said aloud. He took a deep breath and stepped through the door praying to whatever god controlled the universe that he did not get the same reception he did when meeting his team.

"Hi I'm Iruka Umuino I'll be your replication jutsu teacher for the remainder of the year…now what's you name?"

"Shako…" he looked around it was a huge lecture hall and there seemed to be about 60 kids in his class.

"Ah your right next to Naruto in the back row." he pointed towards the left corner of the lecture hall. Shako moved up the row silently to his assigned seat. next to him sat a very peculiar looking kid with spiky blonde hair and scars that looked like whiskers along his cheeks.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzamaki" the kid held out his towards Shako.

"Hi" Shako replied and shook the kids' hand.

"I haven't seen you here before where are you from?" Naruto asked…

"I'm an exchange Ninja from the Village hidden in the Mist"

"Oh…Ever heard of a guy named Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"Ya…the demon in the mist?" Shako replied.

"Ya that's him…I helped kill him" Shako's jaw dropped…

a/n Well that was boring but never fear more exciting stuff is bound to happen….

oh yes and in case your wondering what Sayuri said was not a typo…that comment will be explained later…I do plan this story to go on for at least 10 chapters so umm ya keep reading and stay cool…!!!!


	2. Chapter 2:A Nice Game of CTF!

Warriors Path Chapter 2**:Meetings Enemies and a nice game of CTF!!!**

A/N this chapter is Greatly based off of JAJapsters Story A ninjas guide to high school…

Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own Naruto

Soundtrack for this episode: I like to listen to music while I read fan fic sometimes so I thinking I want to start a new thing You might just want to listen to Superman by gold finger. SO HERE I AM GROWING OLDER ALL THE TIME LOOKING OLDER ALL THE IME FEELING YOUNGER IN MY MIND sorry (blush) I love THPS 1

Shako Nemuri sat his mouth gaping open. This kid who sat next to him expected him to believe he helped kill Zabuza. He quickly closed his mouth and regained his posture. "B.S. your not even a chunnin yet. Beside I heard a guy named Kakashi killed him. What do you take me for an idiot?" Shako asked.

"No I'm serious" Naruto looked to a girl with pink hair a row in front of them. "Hey Sakura didn't we actually help take down Zabuza." he called.

The girl named Sakura turned around once Shako laid his eyes on her face time stood still for a couple seconds. _Wow she's beautiful_ Shako thought. That 2 seconds of romance was over.

"Naruto… you know that's a touchy subject" the beautiful girl replied.

Trying to further a conversation with the girl Shako decided to taunt her. "So I guess that you defeating Zabuza was a lie" he said looking at his nails pretending to clean them.

Sakura got angry. _Who the hell does this kid think he is…I'll show him what for._ "Listen whatever your name is I personally saw Kakashi kill Haku and I saw Zabuza kill Gato so why don't you just mind your own business."

_Holy shit that backfired _ Shako thought as Sakura swiftly turned around to listen to Iruka talk about some unimportant replication jutsu. The rest of the class passed by uneventful. The day went by really fast and the bell for his last class was about to ring. He ran outside it said "Gym" on his schedule. He ran towards a crowd of sophomores and freshman standing in a group. A man named Ebiso was their gym instructor.

"Okay class listen up" he pointed to the place where all those faces were carved into the mountain. "Class we are playing capture the flag today…usually we would play this in a forest area but I think it's also necessary to know urban combat. Team 1's flag will be somewhere in the vicinity of the rock face. Team 2's will be in the vicinity of the school which is on the exact opposite side of town. Now watch out for civilians there shouldn't be much out at this time of day but still be careful River Street will be the divider the east side will be team 1's side west side team 2's". It took another 2 minutes for teams to be split up. Him and his sister were picked last since nobody knew what type of jutsu they used. Shako went were the rest of team 2 was going they were crowded around a kid with a pencil and paper. He pointed at Shako. "You what type of jutsu do you poses" Shikimaru asked.

"Ummmm mostly sword jutsu" Shako replied.

Shikimaru drew a circle then put the number 17 inside it. "You for the remainder of the game are to be called 17. since your knew we should have a code word. if your not sure about someone being on your team say Flash they will reply thunder simple enough. I thought so now I'm putting you right down the center at the middle of town. If you need help ask for it you have a freedom feel free to cross the line but not to far in since you mainly have a defensive position. Any questions." By then Shako was already gone. His apartment was on the way. So he stopped to get his practice sword…he didn't want to hold back He stood at the intersection of River and Kunai street for what seemed like forever. _Hmmm maybe standing in the middle isn't the best plan…maybe they are just waiting for me to leave._ Shako backtracked or pretended to backtrack and stood waiting just around the corner.

Sure enough 3 ninja ran past. _All I need is there attention draw them in then dominate._ He threw 3 shruiken they didn't hit but that got there attention. The three ninja turned around to see Shako standing in the middle of the road. Suddenly he noticed one he had a dog with him. "Kiba…well that's ironic" he said to himself.

One was fat…the other wore a blue jacket and had spiky black hair. Shako got ready and went to his fighting stance.

"Meat tank" the fat one shouted. He inflated to almost 5 times his size.

"Holy shit" Shako dived out of the way. He had forgotten the other 2 teammates. A dog ran up to him and bit his arm. "Stupid dog" he shouted. The blue shirted one came to punch him. He blocked with the arm that had the dog. He hit it right in the chest which made it lessen it's grip. Shako slammed it against the wall it went unconscious. "Akamaru" Kiba shouted "you'll pay" he said with obvious rage. All three of the boys attacked at once. The one in front the fat one foolishly punched it early. Shako grabbed his hand moved it upwards and struck his face with the training sword then gave him a quick kick to the stomach the fat one went flying. The blue jacketed one came in with a low kick Shako easily jumped again he didn't see Kiba behind him and at the precise moment Shako jumped Kiba gave him a punch to the face. Blood squirted out of his nose.

_Shit I can't take them all well counting the dog and the fat guy I took two out. _Shako rushed Sasuke(the guy with the blue jacket get it ?) with his sword. Sasuke made a move to block but at lightning speed almost teleporting behind Saskue he jabbed the tip of his sword into the center of his back. Swung his legs hitting his ankles knocking him off the ground then as he was coming down elbowed Sasuke in the chest. He turned to see Kiba's fist again this time he blacked out.

Shako woke in a hospital bed. _Where the hell am I…_ he turned to his sister. "Your finally awake" she said smiling. "Who one" Shako asked quickly. "My team. Team 1"She answered. _Fuck... _ "Who returned the flag." it couldn't have been him he was by himself. "Some kid named Kiba. Apparently or at least what he said that he got past some idiot by himself" Sayuri said. _Wow that's immature_. Shako was mad.

"C'mon the doctor said you could go…you just had a broken nose which they patched up and got knocked out." Shako changed out of his hospital gown and into his clothes. When they got home there was a man outside the door. "I'm here for a Shako Nemuri. It's about his mission assignment." Shako raised his hand signaling it was him "Your teams on for village protection this weak…since your new it means you stay out in a tent for a week and read because almost nothing happens you have the west sector of the wall you'll be about 12 kilometers from the village." Shako sighed _ I'm gonna have to kick his ass this week I just know it._

A/N again thanks to JA Japster…………………………………………………Next chapter _ I**nevitable fight…Soundtrack I'm thinking boy who destroyed the world by AFI**_


	3. Chapter 3

Warriors Path chapter 3:Inevitable fight…And love is in the air WTF MATE

A/N I know that I've already said this but BIG UPS TO JAJAPSTER ty ty ty

disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the red hot chili peppers

Soundtrack: For Shako Fight Like a Brave-Red Hot Chili peppers (there old stuffgood new stufffucking SUXz0rz) Sayuri part: O Valencia! by the Decembrists very good band…fking emo stealing all the spotlight ya that's right My Chemical romance you know who you are…

Shako was packing his things. "You all right" Sayuri asked? "No I'm just thinking about…sigh… Aki" Shako stammered as he grabbed his best friends invention the gun… it only had one shot he had been saving it for something. "Listen Shako it was your fault…and you should feel guilty but don't go overboard. I don't want to find you cutting yourself with your sword or something." Sayuri was worried.

"Well I'm off" Shako said as he turned towards the door. "Be careful please" Sayuri said as he walked through the door.

Shako got near the gates and spotted his team Kurenai waved, Shino didn't care or didn't notice, Hinata blushed, and Kiba snickered. "So where are we heading" he asked.

"Just follow me" Kurenai said matter of factly.

"Ok…"Shako said.

"Now Kiba you'll take point because you Akamaru. I'll take upper middle Hinata you'll be in the middle middle, Shino you'll be in back middle, and Shako you'll be in the back." Kurenai said. After they were given their lane assignments they sped off. Shako wasn't worried he was just wondering about what was gonna happen if Kiba ticks him off to much.

When they finally reached their spot Kurenai took out 2 tents one was pretty big and spacious he tossed it to the boys. Kurenai took out a smaller but still big tent and started to set up with Hinata. The boys took a little more time…setting up inside. Kiba being a egotistical maniac and self proclaimed said he should have the most room. While Shako argued that they should make it even and that Kurenai is the higher ranking she's the leader anyways. As Shino wondered how they were going to survive if they were attacked. Not that Shako cared about tonight he was on night watch.

The next objective was firewood. so for it to be fun Kurenai decided to have a contest she was sadly mistaken about the fun part. The boys sped off in different directions while Hinata and Kurenai prepared the meal. _Stupid Kiba I'll show him_ Shako was getting angry which led him to become irrational. He found the biggest tree he could find and stood by it. He focused Chalkra into his sword and feet. When he was ready he made 5 quick hand signs. "HYPER OMNI SLASH" he shouted as he started towards the tree. ( pause: unlike the regular Omni Slash Hyper Omni slash slashes from 32-48 times and can only gain it by doing something…) In matter of seconds the tree was cut into 48 even pieces. "Huff that'll huff show him huff" not wanting to waste all his energy he just cut a couple of blocks of wood out of another tree.

Kiba and Akamaru were in feral form cutting down smaller trees "34 blocks that should do." Shino didn't do anything guessing that the other two bimbos would cut down enough trees to supply them for an entire Fall, Winter, and spring. But still something did surprise him. _What the heck is an Hyper Omni slash. I've only heard of the regular one._ but then his eyebrows shot up. _No he couldn't have_.

When they finally returned Shako's pile was almost two times as big as he beamed basking in the glory of winning. Kurenai was surprise and a little confused. Shino smiled inwardly seeing that he was right. "Well…" Kurenai said as she looked at the stacks of wood. "We only needed about 20 logs but I guess this'll do."

"If you need more I'd be happy to get some more" Shako said energetically. "No…No shako I don't think that will be necessary." Kurenai said still startled. They ate dinner and went to sleep as Shako stayed out with some coffee just starring out into the sky. Shino came out of the tent and sat on the log next to him. They said nothing for while then Shino piped up. "How did you get the hyper omni slash" he asked flatly.

Shako stared at the ground silently. "You shouldn't shout you moves if you don't want people to find out about them…tell me or I'll force it out of you" bugs started coming out of his shirt sleeves.

"It's a long story." Shako replied.

"I wouldn't have come out here to talk to you if I didn't want to here it"

"Ok" Shako said seriously. "Sigh it started back when I was about to take the tests for the hidden mist gennin…as you may know you have to kill your opponent that way they don't get to many weak ninjas. Except this year was different they came up with a new decry. This year the kids got to choose their opponent thinking it was going to bring out their potential because they would pick the people they hated the most. Well sadly the day before we picked our opponents I stumbled into my mothers library. It had all these books and I picked one random one." Shako looked up eyes watering. "It sigh it said that for a Nemuri clan member to unlock his true potential for the hyper omni slash…and to unlock the demon spirit that lives inside of every Nemuri clan member… The book said the best way to unlock this power" Shako started to stutter water pouring out of his eyes.

"My best friend was Aki…he was a genius in technology and science but he wasn't that great of a ninja. You might of heard of Gizmo puppets they have his invention the rifle and pistol. Anyway the next day when it came for me to choose I chose Aki who had good marks but was obviously the worst ninja and me the best ninja in class…I-I" Shako was on the verge of wailing " Gave him 15 deep cuts to make him suffer. And on the last one I stabbed him right through the heart…I didn't know why I wanted to make him suffer I think it was the Bat demon but I'll never know" Shako put his hands to his eyes and cried.

Hinata was scared she hadn't been able to go to sleep and heard Shako's whole conversation with Shino…

Back out side again Shino and Shako talked about different things up until daytime when it was time to start patrol.

Sayuri yawned it was 3:00 and she was heading for some tea. She rounded the corner and bam she knocked into someone. "Oops sorry I didn't see you there" The girl said and for the second time in a week time froze for the Nemuri clan. "Can I help you up" she offered her hand. Sayuri took a look at her features. She was blonde and had four buns tied on her head and had a giant fan on her back she was also holding a bag of clothes or something. Since they were walking the same way they decided to chat. "My name is Temari" the pretty girl said as they walked.

"I'm Sayuri…I see you have a sand head protector what are you doing here?"

"I'm a diplomat from Suna now what are you doing here?" she asked poking here Hidden Mist Forehead protector.

"I moved here from the Village hidden in the Mist. Anyways ummm I was about to go get some tea or coffee wanna join me?" Sayuri asked looking at the ground.

"Sure" Temari said and they were off to the nearest Tea house.

"So what's with that giant fan on your back to you get overheated easily. or is it a weapon or something." Sayuri asked when they were sipping their tea.

"It's a weapon…you have a pretty big sword where did you get it?" Temari asked.

"Oh I got it from my mom."

"That's peculiar."

"Well a but it's kind of like a family tradition" not wanting to lose this girl Sayuri asked "Where you heading to next?"

"My hotel"

_Oh shit hmmmm I could ask her to stay at my apartment yes I think that's what I'll do_. "Hey my brothers gone for the weak ummm wanna stay at my house or something it won't cost you any money…" _ I sure hope this works_.

"I'd be glad to thanks Sayuri" Temari said "Now where is it?" Sayuri told her the street name and number. Once she told her this Temari grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the apartment. "Wow this is pretty nice" Temari said.

"Uh thanks" Sayuri said as Temari put down her things.

"Now what to do…Hey lets make out" Temari leaned in and kissed Sayuri. After the kiss Sayuri was surprised and kind of horny. _I'm so glad Shako is gone._ "Hey Temari how long are you here for?" she asked.

"2 weeks" _What 2 weeks that's all no stay with me_ Sayuris' shoulders dropped.

"Don't worry" Temari said as she hugged Sayuri "I'm the Suna diplomat I come every other 2 weeks" Sayuris' eyes popped open.

"Hey Temari why don't I show you the bedroom…"

Orochimaru stepped into the Ataksuki cavern. "You have a lot of guts to show up here but…I see you have a white flag with you so lets make this quick." Itachi said he was representing the leader.

"Yes I have a request a cease fire and maybe even an ally agreement because a little birdie told me you were going to Kohona soon to try and get the Bijuu boy again"

Itachi knew better to trust Orochimaru but he was interested "What do you want with it?"

"I have some information but to get this info you must agree to a task a let me say this is helpful to your…operation of resurrecting the Bijuu"

"What favor?"

"Oh nothing really I just want you to capture your brother and bring him to me…"Orochimaru said looking at his nails.

"What?…What would you want with Sasuke…"

"I want to train him to become a better opponent and use him…for assignment he will be a better fight ultimately he already has the seal on his neck it's just taken him a while to come to me and I was thinking you could hasten the process…"

"Agreed…now what's the info?"

"You know of the Nemuri clan?"

"Yes…the swordsman/ bat demon clan?"

"Then you know that it's not really a bat demon that's a physically in them…until they use a special Jutsu that summons a bat demon into their body. Well there are 2 Nemuri clan members living in Kohona right now."

"Yes but they don't necessarily have the bat demon inside them yet."

"I have a plan… you kidnap his sister then give him directions to my hideout then I will lead him to you. You beat his sister in front of him he will get so mad he will use the Demon jutsu."

"But why lead him to you?" Itachi inquired .

"I will summon great ninja from the dead to get him mad…so do we have a deal?"

"Yes Orochimaru, we have a deal but if you double cross me I swear I will break you into a million pieces."

"As you say Itachi I will be leaving now but first here are the directions to my hideout…it is essential that you give these to him…good day." and like that Orochimaru was off.

Shako got up and stretched he was awakened by the smell of coffee. He walked out as Shino walked in they exchanged glances which meant Hello Hi . They had been on good terms ever since 2 nights ago. Shako guessed that Shino thought he trusted him. "Hey Lazy ass finally awake" and then there was the bad things Kiba.

"Hey at least I don't smell like week old dog shit because I don't take showers" Shako replied. Akamaru started to bark. "What is your mutt tying to say" Shako said as he reached for a cup of coffee.

"Ya I think that Akamaru is right we should spar…or are you chicken" Kina said sure of himself. "I should be careful not to break you nose again though."

"I should be careful not to break your dogs back" they stared very coldly.

"Y-you guys I don't think this is a good idea" Hinata piped up.

"Shut up Hinata" Kiba snarled.

"Hey don't tell her to shut up you douche" Shako replied taking out his practice sword.

"What's the matter Shako you like Hinata or something…"

"No…" Shako replied making stray glances he thought she was cute but in love that thought hadn't crossed his mind.

"Shako and Hinata sitting in a tree K.I.S.S…" Kiba never got to the I.N.G.

"Take that back" Shako said on top of Kiba choking him with his bamboo sword.

Just then Akamaru came and crashed into his side. Shako yelped and rolled dangerously close to the fire. "That all you got a sneak attack with you mutt." suddenly two smoke bombs landed right by his feet. He was covered in smoke. _I have to get out of here_ as soon as Shako thought that Kiba and Akamaru had gone feral and hit him in the face with his tornado thing which sent him out of the smoke into a tree. _Shit…_ Shako got up and rushed the two Kibas. He readied his sword for a defensive blow. Kiba hit the sword and stumbled back as Shako lunged in and stabbed him then swiftly turned to Kibas' side a thwacked him in the back of the head as Kiba was going down Shako stuck up his Knee and Kibas' face fell right into it. "FUCK YOU BUDDY" Shako shouted at the barely awake. "YA WHO WON BUDDY NOT SO TUFF WITHOUT YOUR FUCKING TEAMATES OR DOGS" Kiba whimpered as Shako said this.

Shako raised his foot and kick him in his ribs repeatedly till he rolled into a ball then he kicked him in the face breaking his nose then he spit on his face. Shako was about to initiate another kick when Hinata shouted. "Stop it! what the hell are you!" Hinata said pointing at Shako. Shako looked down and jumped. Dark purple chalkra was whisping around him. "What the hell?"

Kurenai had been awakened by the shouting. She walked outside the tent seeing Shako then looking to Kiba. "Oh Christ" Kiba was crying huddled up in a ball. "Get away from him Shako" Shako moved back by his tent. _Hmm nothing major just a broken nose and rib he will be okay he doesn't even need to go back but I think this will be a traumatic experience best let him stay in our tent_. "Hinata get the bandages. and Shako get in you tent NOW."

"Umm Kurenai I just wanted to say Kiba started it he provoked Shako" Hinata said while she was holding the bandages.

"I know but he kicked Kiba while he was down…that's immoral" _what the hell is he?_

(1 week after Shako vs. Kiba incident)

Itachi Zoomed past another tree top. They were nearing the Kohona Village. Under cover of darkness he went to the Nemuri Household…

A/N Cliff hanger much? anyways I will try and have chapter 4 out tomorrow if someone reviews!… please review. !!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter4?

Warriors Path Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Soundtrack: The black parade by My Chemical Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own My Chemical Romance or any of their songs because this is the only one I like!!! not an EMO

Sayuri woke up yawn she looked to her side to see Temari sleeping like a baby. She shook her awake. "Hey baby Shako is coming back today so I have to make a quick run to the store. She looked at the clock "holy shit it's 11:00 clock already Shako is due back in an hour."

Sayuri got up showered, dressed, said goodbye to Temari, and left right for the store at 11:05. "Whatever" Temari said as she rolled over. _I wonder what her brother is like if she is that strong this guy must be a behemoth . Well it's just about time for me to get up. _Temari stood up and went over to the kitchen to make some breakfast

Shako looked down at his wiry frame. Just as Sayuri rounded the opposite corner towards the store Shako rounded the corner at 11:07. He walked groggily up the front steps. "Uhh that beating from Kurenai really sucked." he stepped through the door he turned towards the kitchen. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" he shouted pointing to Temari who instantly was covering herself.

"I should ask you the same question get the fuck out of here." Temari shouted back _this can't possibly be Shako he's probably just some creep who saw me naked._

"This is my house I'm Shako Nemuri where's my sister" _who the fuck does she think she is._

"Oh I'm so sorry I-I'm just a friend of Sayuris I'm visiting" starting to run for the bedroom.

"I'm sorry but why ARE YOU NAKED" Shako shouted back as Temari closed the door. "Uhh thanks for the coming back party Sayuri" Shako said as he hit the wall with his fist. He walked over to the door and knocked. "I'm not coming in listen I just didn't know you were from the mist I guess I never met you… I'm sorry for walking in on you like that but this is my house you know."

"Ya whatever it's fine Shako umm I kind of left my breakfast out there so I'm coming out to get it I'm dressed now so ya anyways here I go." Temari pushed open the door wearing everything she usually wore except her Suna forehead protector.

_What a day…_Shako thought after a swift beating and apology coming from his sister. Shako laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about the past weeks events. He had spilled his guts…and had internally damaged another persons. Hinata had described it as evil and Shako was alarmed by this. _Am I a bad or evil guy._

As Shako pondered his thoughts Temari was kissing Sayuri. "You shouldn't have been so hard on you brother" Temari said in between smooches.

"Ah he had it coming besides he's a tough guy" Sayuri replied. Just as she finished her sentence a explosion rang through the house. Temari and Sayuri both sat up. "Who the fuck are you" Shako shouted thud. Smoke started to fill Temari and Sayuris' room. Sayuri reached for her sword as a big man with a sword that looked to be tied in bandages came in the room. "AAA" Temari screamed as she got hit with the sword her chalkra seamed was blocked like if she got hit with Neji's attack. She felt woozy and fell back down onto the bed. Before she blacked out she saw Sayuri grab her sword just in time to get a punch in the face. Sayuri Gritted her teeth she looked up only to see smoke then a huge sword came at her and hit her in the stomach. She fell down unconscious. Kisame bent down to pick her up "no" Temari murmured as everything turned black.

(20 seconds before that) Shako ran out of his room to see a man with striking features. "Hello Shako" he said.

"Who the fuck are you" he shouted as he made his fatal mistake. He looked straight into Itachis' eyes.

"Tsukuyomi" the man said and Shako dropped to the floor. Itachi smiled to himself he had made it so he would be hospitalized for a week it wasn't meant to kill him.

Shako woke up in a hazy what seemed to be arena type place. He looked up to see a figure as things straightened out to see Aki standing there. He looked down dark chalkra surrounded his body. _Fuck _ then he saw his body even though he didn't want to started making familiar hand signs then his eyes widened _NO NO NO…STOP STOP. _ Shako looked up he was just standing there. _Move you idiot_. Then it started. The last hand sign was finished and he leapt toward his best friend right before he reached Aki his best friend said "brother" in a low tone. Shako ripped his skin with sharp cuts of his sword then on the last 16th slash he shoved the sword through his best friends sword. Then Aki something he didn't expect and didn't really happen "I don't and will never forgive you" he said frailly and his body went limp. _NOOOOOO this isn't happening_ then for a couple of seconds he blacked out. He woke up to see Aki standing there he looked down and started making hand signs _oh god._ he did that scenario 106 times before he came out of it breathing hard.

Temari luckily woke up to see Shako thrashing and ran and got medics. Shako woke up three days later to see the beautiful Temari standing over him. "What happened" he said then added "where is Sayuri."

Temari sighed "Members from Ataksuki kidnapped you sister and Sasuke Uchiha last night."

"WHAT" Shako sat up "Calm down" Temari said. "What?" he said more coolly.

"I don't know why but I think they are going to rape her that's why I'm going to look for them…"

"No way your waiting for me…I'm better already."

"Way ahead of you here's a bag of food and clothes I'll take the tent and my clothes"

"Ok" as Shako stood up he felt something shift in his pocket thinking it was money. He pulled out a map that showed Kohona then a red line not leading all the way to Orochimarus' base but to a clearing about 20 kilometers away. "Whoa check this out they left a map"

"Huh" Temari said as she took the map. "hmm we should there then"

"No shit thank you Mrs. Obvious where's your medal for best detective ever I would love to see it"

Temari laughed "you went why to far on that one buddy."

A/n I hope you enjoyed ty for reading still no comments but ok. any who It's 9:48 am in Chicago so I'm posting this tonight but umm ya comment or don't.


	5. Chapter 5:Mistress Vs Mistress

Warriors Path Chapter 5: Mistress vs. Mistress

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

li

Disclaimer: Subme, I don't own em.

Soundtrack: Santeria by sublime

Naruto ran towards Kiba's house. _Got to get a group_ he had just seen sasuke's apartment a wall had completely blown off because of a bomb seal. _Need to track him down_ by the time he made it to Kiba's house he was huffing and puffing. He banged on the door " KIBA WAKE THE FK UP!"

Kiba sat up in bed alarmed. He looked out and saw that pipsqueak Naruto. "Hey Naruto" he called out his window.

"Get your crap and go to Chouji's house were going to rescue Sasuke."

"Naruto I have homework and…stuff I can't play games besides it's to early."

"I'M NOT JOKING LISTEN WE NEED TO GET A SEARCH PARTY UP NOW!"

"Who gave you the orders?"

Thinking quickly knowing he didn't have time Naruto came up with a lie. "Tsunade…she said get you Shino, Neji, Shikimaru, and Chouji. Go get Shino and Chouji and meet me at the gates in one hour"

At that Kiba was out of his bed packing his stuff.

_Ok next is Neji then Shikimaru._ Naruto woke Neji without a problem but Shikimaru if they were going to get Sasuke back he wanted to stop by his house he left with a shirt of Sasuke's in his hand . Once everyone got there the only Chunnin was Shikimaru so he took maters into his own hands. "Ok yawn we will go in a single file line Kiba in front Neji behind him, Then Chouji me Naruto Shino yawn anyways Kiba can you get any scent off this." they waited in anticipation.

"Ya it's heading this way to the west quickest way out of the nation of the fire"

"Ok then that's our best lead everyone form"

Itachi sat by the lake with Kisame and Sasuke who was tied with restraints same with Sayuri. "I guess your wondering why I kidnapped you it's not to finish you off. You know the Curse seal that you were given by Orochimaru. He is going to teach you how to get more powerful than me with that." he was telling the truth.

"Ya right brother I think I'm going to kill you right here" with a feet of power Sasuke broke the restraints. "You die here" Itachi didn't even look up from his food.

"Brother sit down and I won't hurt you I don't want to today." but sadly Sasuke was busy charging chidori. Itachi snapped his fingers foolish Sasuke was hit in the back with Kisames' giant sword. Sayuri and Kisame laughed. "Why are you laughing, I thought you were Nin of Kohona" Kisame inquired as he sat back down next to Sayuri around the fire.

" Number one I'm from the village hidden in the mist second of all I don't like the kid to much and he was an idiot letting rage take over and centralizing on one target not assessing the ones around him" Sayuri said this matter of factly. Kisames' eyes widened _I'm starting to like this chick she's compliant good mattered and a good Nin she might be Ataksuki material because she is a Nemuri_. Kisame scooted in closer to the still tied up Sayuri. "Hey you wanna make this stay at Hotel De Ataksuki more enjoyable." He moved in to kiss her. Kisame ended up just kissing air as he leaned in.

"Sorry but I already have a…well boyfriend ya I have a boyfriend" she smiled the "_Sorry I'm taken"_ look.

"Oh…my bad" _you will ditch that stupid boyfriend of yours before your brother gets here_ he vowed. "So are we going to be going soon Itachi?"

"Were 3 days from Orochimarus' place lead we can risk 4 hours of approximate sleep. I don't suspect they'll be able to find our trail" Itachi had also taking a liking to the girl her smarts and body. As she fell asleep he walked up to Sayuri and placed the pillow under her head. _Hmm what is so attractive about you I wonder_ he looked into her shut eyelids. _I need to touch_ he brushed a hand over her angelic face _what's so mysterious about you?_ At the end of their nap Itachi had only got 2 hours of sleep.

They had been traveling for about 3 hours when Itachi proposed a question. "Since you know you can't beat me Sasuke why don't you go to Orochimaru and train…remember the power the curse seal makes you feel he can let you harness that power to defeat me. I am supposed to unshackle you now and send you on your way to Orochimaru" he tied a blind fold around Sasuke then spun him around. a couple of times then picked him off his feet carried him two miles then set him down with a map leading to Orochimarus'.

When he finally made it back he didn't see Kisame. Finally he heard a whisper it was Kisame at our 2:00."There were 6 kids making their way towards them. "You take the girl Itachi I'll take care of the Mickey mouse club he winked at Sayuri who shuddered and turned away.

"Grab my sword" she said Flatly. Sayuri motioned her body towards the huge sword resting on the tree.

"That's yours' I thought it was Kisames new Sword" he walked over to it. He picked it up and immediately dropped it. "What the hell this ways way to much to be efficient or yours." Itachi said thinking he caught her lying.

"Look on the back" Itachi looked finding _To Sayuri love daddy_ in pink letters.

"Well sorry but I'll grunt be taking the sword" he strapped it around his back.

Right as they left Kisame encountered the Children. The children landed in front of him. "Well if it isn't a baby fox and his little piglets" seeing Naruto and the rest. of them.

"Where's Sasuke and Sayuri?" Naruto growled.

"Sayuri chose to go with Itachi snicker and well Sasuke is on his way to Orochimaru's place." he pointed in the direction that Itachi had left in.

"Naruto go find Sasuke and bring him back we can handle this low life." Shikimaru whispered and Naruto nodded his head and with that leapt towards one of the biggest events of his life.

Temari and Shako were nearing the first section the map gave them. "What do you think is waiting for us Temari?" said the shaggy blonde. Temari looked where his eyes should have been covered by his hair.

"Most likely our death…it won't be fine Shako you our me will most likely die." Temari didn't feel like sugar coating anything. "I have about 20 soldier pills that I stole from the hospital if it's one soldier pill every 3 days then we have enough for a month but after that month we need to start resting. "

"Trust me before the next fort night I'll have tasted the blood of Ataksuki"

Temari looked down at the map "stop were here." it was a big grass clearing with huge trees 2 times the size of redwoods covering the medium sized clearing. "Wow…" was all Temari could say. Shako stood blankly at the ground then looked up into the blaring sun he took a deep sniff from his nostrils…

"Someone's here" he looked around. "I know someone's here I don't know where" as he finished this a stunning women of about 28 and had long red hair leaped from the top of the tallest tree and landed with a crash on the floor.

"I would be that person that you are looking for" she smiled.

"Who are you?" Shako said.

"You don't know me I'm a hero of Kohona were you not born there?" the strange women said.

"No I'm a native of the Village hidden in the mist now WHO ARE YOU?"

The strange women looked at Temari "you?"

Temari wagged her head 'no'

"well I am the Kohona Fire mistress…village hero savior from the blue crested dragon tamer of the wild bat demon…"

This time Temari opened her mouth "wait you're not serious that happened over 300 years ago."

"I have been given new life from lord Orochimaru… I was sent here to test Shako's strength…if he can kill me the next part of the map to the quickest way to getting your sister back is in my pocket."

"Orochimaru he must have taken your sister, Shako he killed my father…he's bad news…Shako" Temari looked up he had already drawn his sword and was rushing the Fire Mistress.

"YAHHHH" he swung which the Mistress easily dodged. He continued swinging in blind fury. Getting tired he showed a opening which she took. Summoning a whip of molded chalkra that resembled fire. She smacked him in the face then hit his chest.

Shako stumbled back he was bleeding at the side of his lip which stung like a bitch. "Shako we need a plan…" Temari said as Shako ran towards the Mistress who by now had 1 whip in each hand. "Ughn" Temari sighed as she took out he fan and threw a powerful gust of wind at the Mistress.

Being able to see the wind current she wrapped Shako in her whip and switched herself with him. The result was Shako getting knocked against a tree. "I expected my opponent to be a Nemuri a master of the sword and natural genius not a pipsqueak with a large ego and a girlfriend. You don't deserve to be my opponent…"

"Oh YA WELL YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER…" Temari shouted. "HER NAME IS TEMARI, MISTRESS OF THE WIND."

"You don't look so tough kid."

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Shako was now standing but something seemed different a dark purple chalkra was whipping around him. The Mistress swung a whip at him he caught it and yanked it causing the Mistress to come with. She ducked before his fist ht her. She skidded into a blast of air. As she braced herself she skidded back by the sheer power of the blast. Shako was rushing her she swung her whips block block block knocking away the whips like nothing. Shako jumped up his blade raised over his head and swung down with mighty force. She barely caught the blade in her hands the force caused her to fall on her back. "Yargh" the mistress said as she flipped Shako over her head.

Shako landed with a thud _How am I supposed to beat her I can't risk cutting the map with omni slash._ "Temari distract her" he shouted from across the field. Temari nodded her head and swung her fan causing the Mistress to move. She jumped onto a tree and launched off towards Temari. Temari closed her eyes bracing herself for the whips. As the mistress was about to hit her Shako was there in front of her with his sword covering his body.

He caught one of the whips in his hand and blocked the other with the sword. Shako yanked the whip causing the Mistress to fly toward her he stuck out his head having there skulls collide. The Mistress went flying. But just as soon as she fell she was up. She did a barrel role and formed three quick hand seals. "CONE OF FIRE" she shouted as a cone of pure fire shot towards them. Shako dodged and pulled Temari with him. "Temari can you make a really long gust?" "I'll try!" Temari pulled back her fan and spent all of her energy on one powerful strike. Shako saw the current and jumped in readying his sword straight in front of him.

"Cone of fire" The mistress shouted. She saw the kid go into it _Haha no way he is going to survive that. _She smiled inwardly and closed her eyes she heard a sound something that sounded like flesh getting cut through. Then sudden pain came "AAAAA" she yelled to see the boys jacket burned and his hair a little black but other than that he was fine.

"Gotcha" he smiled.

With her last breath she revealed where the map was. "Left pocket sigh" her form went limp and something strange happened. Her body started to turn to dust and within seconds she was gone.

The Temari started singing "All we are is dust in the wind…"

He was already digging through the pants and sure enough there was a red line that said you are here and there was a path and another X in the mountain range "next battle" he said softly. "Lets go"

A/N: wow I couldn't really think of an ending anyway GL HF I don't have off anymore so It's going to be a while to six…but I promise to make it long I'm thinking that's going to be start of Shako/assassin fight and Sasuke / Naruto fight.

AGAIN GL HF STAY PRO NOOBS!!!!!!!!!


End file.
